Bune
Notes: * Respawn around (G-10) on the first map approximately every 21-24 hours. * Killable by: 12 characters level 70 * Special Attacks: Draw In, Invincible Strategy Tips Bune is a Wyvern that spawns every 21 to 24 hours on the far west end of Gustav Tunnel (first map). He must be tanked by either a Ninja or Thief as his Fang Rush special attack stands a very high chance (if not a guaranteed bet) of killing any other job with one hit. Ninjas and Thieves are no less susceptible to being one shotted if this moves lands but the difference with these jobs is that they have much higher evasion so they stand a chance of having a shadow up from Utsusemi thus being spared an almost certain death. An ideal strategy would be to have two tanks, Ninja or Thief at or near 75. In the event one dies from Bune's fang rush, the other tank takes over while a mage quickly revives the fallen tank in order to get them back into the fray. A Bard with Mambo will make the fight easier but good mage support in the form of curing is a must. More ideally you will have a mage of each job class, a high level Red Mage for enfeebling, casting Paralyze in particular, a White Mage for removing paralysis on the tanks as well curing and a Black Mage for stunning Bune when Utsusemi shadows of tanks are down and clearly a tank is taking damage. Bune like other wyverns has an annoying Dispelling Wind area of affect move which eliminates various useful buffers , e.g., Protect and Shell, from players in close proximity of the move. Mages and Bards should be on the lookout for this move and quickly rebuff the tanks as necessary. The much coveted Enhancing Sword that Bune potentially drops is not so common with a reported drop rate of about only 14%. There are videos of Avesta (75 rdm) soloing Bune, but this is not recommended, as he is NOT a normal player. Historical Background In Christian demonology (Late Medieval- Early Modern European), Bune (also spelled Bime, Bimé) is a demon with the rank of Great Duke of Hell, commanding 30 legions of demons. He is depicted as a 3-headed dragon with the body of a dragon and the heads of a dog, a griffin (e.g. eagle), and a man or the heads of a dragon, a man, and a dragon, depending on the account. Bune is said to make his conjurers eloquent and wise and gives honest answers, but that is only a guarantee for their demands. He can also make men rich. He also has the ability to change the place of the dead, converting them from dead souls into demons under his power. Bune is said to speak with a "comely high voice". He was also one of 3 demons (the others being Bifrons and Murmur) who held sway over the dead. Bune is one of 69 demons listed in the Pseudomonarchia Dæmonum and one of 72 listed in the Ars Goetia (the first section of the Lesser Key of Solomon). Given Bune's depiction in mythology, it is logical to have selected a Wyverns monster type for its name. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Wyverns